


Strawberry Champagne

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, DILF Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: Chanyeol, a CEO, goes to the infamous club, Rose Gold, for the escorts. He doesn't expect to fall for the usher instead.





	Strawberry Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this for #8042 ;; writing this has been a wild ride but i hope the prompter likes it!

 “...So as I said before, we can run the numbers by you next week, and then we can make a deal. Sound good?”

Every corporate elite in the room agrees audibly with smiles, and Chanyeol simply nods his head from where it sits in his palm. He’s already dead tired, and they still have two more proposals to hear out for the company. His eyes droop terribly as he glances at the clock on the wall. Fuck, it’s already 10 PM.

Chanyeol feels a tap on his arm as the next man goes up to present his proposal, and he side-eyes his personal assistant, Kyungsoo, who’s staring at him incredulously.

“Are you even paying attention? This is your company,” Kyungsoo whispers to him.

Chanyeol scoffs. “I’m not the only one who makes decisions. Just take notes, and I’ll read them later,” he mumbles, moving his eyes back to the speaker.

“You look like a zombie.”

“I feel like one too. What else is new?” Honestly, he hasn’t had a break in what seems like months. Company sales have increased exponentially, meaning more work and more stress to keep up the good work in carrying on his father’s company. Chanyeol can’t remember the last time he could take a day off and just relax.

“I’m just saying that you need a break. You can afford a night off,” Kyungsoo says. “Junmyeon, Jongdae, Baekhyun, and I usually go out on Friday nights. You should come with us tomorrow.”

He knows the four men tend to visit the popular, expensive club downtown, _Rose Gold_ , which happens to run a high society escort service to patrons who can pay the price. Chanyeol hasn’t been in a long time, but the idea is intriguing. A good fuck always sounds nice, especially since he’s been mostly single after his divorce seven years ago. He’s had flings here and there, but nothing serious. Relationships don’t fit into his busy schedule.

“I’ll think about it,” Chanyeol replies after a moment of thought, and he feels Kyungsoo pat his arm in comfort once more before returning to his note-taking.

 

Kyungsoo grins at him smugly the moment Chanyeol strides into his office the following morning. “Someone called up their stylist.”

Chanyeol only grumbles in reply, snatching his schedule for the day out of Kyungsoo’s hand and walking into his own private office. Yes, maybe he did give Zitao, his personal stylist, a call this morning and made sure that he had on his best suit and his charcoal hair was styled up nicely. It’s necessary anytime he goes out in public, especially to club. He isn’t called one of Seoul’s most eligible bachelors for nothing after all.

Evening comes as quickly as always. Work tends to fly by when Chanyeol is constantly busy handling phone calls and signing all sorts of papers that Kyungsoo hands to him. But it comes with relief this time as he resigns to spend his night out and not in the office.

“Looking out for a hot date?” Jongdae snickers as Chanyeol climbs into Junmyeon’s Lamborghini after Kyungsoo. “It’s been awhile since you didn’t dress up in the same three suits.”

“I’m not looking for a date.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“Just a good fuck,” Kyungsoo says as the driver pulls out of the company garage.

Chanyeol grins a little to himself. “Does Jessica still work there?” It’s been a couple months since he’s been.

“I already called dibs if she’s not booked.” Junmyeon winks. “Taeyeon is still there though.”

“Not my type.” Chanyeol frowns, and he starts running through the list of escorts he’s been with there before. Jessica tended to be his go-to because she’s just so gorgeous, but now he’s a little bummed out that Junmyeon gets her. Most likely, he’ll be stuck asking for whoever’s available at the time.

“There’s some new cute hires. You’ll find someone that’s your type.” Jongdae elbows him encouragingly with his usual cat-like smirk.

They arrive at the club in no time and bypass the line outside, flashing their VIP passes at the bouncer and earning admiring gazes from the people in line. Hearing whispers of his name, Chanyeol knows he’s been recognized. It’s no surprise. People know he frequents this club with the rest of Seoul’s elites.

The inside of the club is like any other nightclub, dark with booming music and tons of bodies dancing and mingling, only more lavish and expensive, gold embellishments everywhere. The bottom floor is only the bar and club space that’s open to the non-VIP members. But Chanyeol isn’t here to dance and drink; he’s here for the escort service. Thus, he heads immediately towards the back of the large club, where the VIP staircase is.

“Hey, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo catches his arm with a frown on his face. “You aren’t gonna get a drink with us?”

Baekhyun laughs and pushes Kyungsoo aside. “Let the man get his dick wet, dude. He probably hasn’t had any action in a while anyways.”

“Uncalled for, but thank you,” Chanyeol winks before turning and heading off, vaguely hearing the sounds of Jongdae pretending to puke. You’d think they were in their early twenties and not late-thirties, but something tells Chanyeol they’ll be like this until they’re old and gray. He’s known all four of them since college after all.

Once he reaches the back of the club, bypassing touchy drunks and dancing bodies, Chanyeol flashes the bouncer his VIP card and is allowed to climb the marble staircase with gold trim. It leads up to the second floor, dedicated to private VIP rooms for parties and, more importantly, the escort service. A desk is placed to the right where the usher of the escorts books them.

Chanyeol walks up, expecting the lowered head of Kris, who was the usual usher before. But instead the person who looks up is a younger man, dressed nicely with strawberry pink hair styled up. Pink hair. Regardless, the man nearly takes Chanyeol’s breath away and suddenly he’s not interested in getting with one of the escorts.

“Can I help you, sir?” He asks, voice soft and deep. His thick lips pout naturally as he speaks, pink and totally kissable, and his skin is of a darker tone, contrasting nicely with his rosy hair. God, Chanyeol hasn’t been interested in guys in a long time, but whoever this is changes everything.

Putting on his award-winning smile, Chanyeol leans up against the desk. “Yes, I think you can.” It’s been awhile since he’s flirted, but he’s not rusty at it whatsoever, and he knows he looks good.

The younger man narrows his eyes, thoroughly unimpressed, and sighs as if Chanyeol isn’t the first to try this. “Very well, sir. What escort would you like to book for the evening? I can tell you who is available, and their descriptions are in the book to your right.” The dim light glints off of his nametag on his vest: _Jongin_.

“Hmm…” Chanyeol tilts his head playfully. “Are there any that look like you? Or are you available, Jongin?”

Jongin stares at him incredulously. Chanyeol would be deterred from trying anymore if it weren’t for how cute he looks. “No, sir, I’m just the usher. I can assist you in picking out an escort for the evening.” With another sigh, he flips open the scheduling book in front of him, holding a gold pen in his hand. “Miss Taeyeon is available, as well as Miss Hyojung, Miss Sunmi, Miss Eunhee, and Miss Jimin. Do any of them hold your _preference_?”

“I think you know of my preference already. Let me pour you a drink in one of the private rooms,” he offers, persistent. “We can sit down and talk a little or whatever you like. I can pay for the time for a pretty thing like you.” Chanyeol smirks, combing a hand through his own hair, flashing his glittering watch.

Jongin finally reacts subtly, and Chanyeol sees his cheeks turn pink like his hair and how he averts his eyes, clearing his throat. “I’ve heard that Miss Eunhee looks like me.” There is some hesitance, so Chanyeol knows he at least considered the offer.

It’s not exactly what he wants, so he sighs dramatically to let Jongin know so. “I guess I’ll take that for now.” He straightens up.

“Name?” Jongin asks.

“Park Chanyeol.” He anticipates Jongin’s surprised reaction, pen freezing on the paper only for a moment before hurrying, probably realizing he just turned down _the_ CEO of Park Electronics. Chanyeol cracks another smile as Jongin sheepishly hands him the keycard to the room, avoiding his gaze again.

“Your card will be billed, Mr. Park, and your room is number four to the left. Have a nice evening, sir.”

Chanyeol makes sure that their hands touch as he takes the keycard, watching as Jongin pulls his hand away quickly and doesn’t spare him another glance. It’s cute as hell, and Chanyeol grins to himself as he turns and walks towards the room. Maybe Jongin won’t deny him the next time he’s here.

 

Well, Jongin certainly didn’t lie about Eunhee looking like him. Chanyeol still preferred his looks to the escort’s, but she was nice, and for once he was able to just let go and enjoy himself rather than worrying over his company. He went down to the bar afterwards and got absolutely shitfaced, which was also great at the time, forcing Kyungsoo and Junmyeon to drag his ass to the car and drive him home.

A hangover on Saturday keeps him confined in his multi-million dollar home, specifically the bed. His mind keeps drifting to Jongin and their three minute interaction. It’s kind of silly, but it’s been forever since Chanyeol was interested in someone with only a look, and Jongin is honestly one of the most attractive people he’s ever seen. Not to mention that Chanyeol hasn’t been with a man in a long time.

Cheek smushed against his pillow, Chanyeol scowls at a text from his ex-wife. She’s nagging him to spend more time with their son, Sehun. He’d be all for it if Sehun was still ten years old, but he’s sixteen now, and the last thing he wants to do is be stuck at home with his workaholic dad. Usually he just says hi and then leaves to hang out with some friends at some hipster cafe. He never lets Chanyeol meet his friends either.

 _Jinri keeps talking about how daddy you are. It freaks me out_ , Sehun had said bluntly. That made Chanyeol laugh his ass off for days. Sehun was an unanticipated mistake in their early twenties, but Chanyeol wouldn’t trade him for the world. Not to mention, he seems interested in taking over the company when he’s older too.

The doorbell ringing startles him out of his thoughts, and Chanyeol grumbles as he gets out of his bed and walks out of his room and down the winding staircase. He already knows who it is and is unsurprised to open the front door and see Kyungsoo standing there.

“I bought some hangover food.” He holds up a plastic bag. “Haejangguk.”

“Thanks.” Chanyeol throws him an appreciative grin, taking the bag from him as he lets him in. Kyungsoo looks tired too; Chanyeol remembers him having a fun time last night as well. “Feel okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kyungsoo waves a hand in dismissal and follows Chanyeol to sit on the couch in the living room. “I’m still tired, but I figured that you’d be worse. Why’d you go so hard?”

His stomach gurgles as he opens the container of soup. Chanyeol hadn’t eaten much all day, so this is very welcomed. “I don’t know. I was just in a good mood, I guess.” Dipping the spoon in and tasting the broth, he hums in delight.

“Good mood?” Kyungsoo raises a brow. “What escort did you end up with?”

“Doyeon. I liked her.” Chanyeol shrugs as he eats but then sighs and smiles dreamily. “Not as much as I liked the usher.” He closes his eyes, remembering how cute Jongin looked blushing.

“Wait...You mean Jongin?” Kyungsoo looks almost amused for some reason.

“Yeah? He’s hot as fuck, but he wouldn’t fall for me.” He pouts. “S’okay though. I can be persistent.”

Laughing all of a sudden, Kyungsoo slaps the table. “Of course, he refused you! We should’ve told you that he’s Junmyeon’s baby brother, and that he’s also undateable.”

“Undateable? Baby brother?”

“Yeah, he’s like twenty-five or something and got a job at the club, but he’s also known for turning down anyone who tries to date him. I’ve even seen him tell Lee Taemin to fuck off,” Kyungsoo explains with an entertained smirk. “I don’t think Junmyeon would want you dating him anyways.”

Scoffing, Chanyeol points his spoon at Kyungsoo. “What makes you think I care what Junmyeon thinks? Also, Lee Taemin is nowhere near my status. He just uses his daddy’s money.”

“Well, you use your daddy’s company,” Kyungsoo points out. “Did Jongin even show any interest?”

Chanyeol thinks back to when Jongin blushed and became a little flustered after learning who Chanyeol was. “First of all, it’s _my_ company now, and I think Jongin was interested. I guarantee you that I can get him to go on a date with me. Do you think he likes to be spoiled?” He holds his chin in thought, honestly wondering where he would take Jongin on a date.

“I don’t really know him that well, but Junmyeon is the only wealthy one in his family, so probably. I guess I won’t tell Junmyeon about this if you’re serious about trying to date Jongin.” Kyungsoo sighs. “You do realize he’s over ten years younger than you, right?”

“And I don’t look a day over thirty.” He flashes a charming grin which causes his assistant to roll his eyes. “Besides, most people my age are starting to settle down and become...old.”

Kyungsoo glares at him wordlessly.

“Aside from you, of course!” Chanyeol hurries to correct himself. “Forever single Do Kyungsoo.”

“I could kill you right now.”

 

Jongin doesn’t really get why this guy, Mr. Park Chanyeol, keeps coming again and again.

It’s the fifth weekend in a row that the CEO has visited _Rose Gold_ , and he never stops flirting with Jongin at the escort lobby. He’s not the first person to become infatuated with Jongin’s looks, but he’s certainly the most persistent thus far - and without getting angry. Usually, the men and women get angry and call him a prude, but Mr. Park only smiles every time he’s rejected and denied. He always comes back too.

“Speak of the devil,” Jongin mutters as he sees Mr. Park climbing the staircase. It’s hard to deny how handsome the man is with his charcoal hair styled up and wearing a nice pinstripe suit. His fashion and style never contradict how wealthy he is; that’s for sure.

“Evening, Jongin,” Mr. Park greets, flashing his ultra white smile. “I’ve brought you something.”

Jongin ducks his head to hide his flushed cheeks and instead starts to scribble down Mr. Park’s name. “If they’re more flowers, you can keep them, Mr. Park. Who will you be spending time with this evening?”

“Hopefully you,” he answers cheekily before placing a small black box on the desk. “This is a little more than flowers though.”

Looking up through his lashes, Jongin spares a glance to the new gift. It looks expensive, so he should definitely flat out reject it. Yet he finds himself sighing and grabbing the box. He definitely _doesn’t_ look at Mr. Park’s handsome face one more time before flipping open the box and immediately going shellshocked at what’s inside.

It’s a glittering white gold watch, not unlike the one that Mr. Park wears on his wrist.

“H-How much did you pay for this?” Jongin gasps.

“Eh, that doesn’t really matter.” He shrugs. “There’s a card in there too.”

Upon further inspection, Jongin does find a tiny card tucked in the lid of the box. It’s white with plain printed words.

_To: Kim Jongin_

_Go on a date with me sometime._

_From: Park Chanyeol (xxx)-xxx-xxxx_

“...Seriously?” Jongin gives him the same incredulous look as always and then pushes the box back to Mr. Park. “I can’t accept this anyways, Mr. Park. I-It’s too much.”

Mr. Park shoves his hands in the pockets of his trousers. “Nope. I won’t accept it back. It’s yours now...unless you go on a date with me.” He smirks.

“Never in a million years,” Jongin deadpans quickly in reply. “Now which escort would you like for tonight, Mr. Park?”

“I don’t want one actually. I just came up to see you,” Mr. Park says with a charming grin as he takes a step back. “I’m serious though. I’m really interested in you, so please call. If not, then I’ll be back!”

And with that, he turns around with a wave and disappears back down to the first floor of the club. Jongin finally relaxes his tense muscles and looks back down at the card in his hands. Scoffing, he places it back in the box and closes it. He doesn’t understand that guy at all. He looks so stone-faced in the tabloids, but he seems so bubbly and playful in person. Is that only because he’s attracted to Jongin?

Grumbling to himself, Jongin opens the gift again and takes on the watch, latching it onto his wrist. There’s no way he’ll call Mr. Park anyways so might as well accept the gift with open arms.

 

Chanyeol sighs heavily once he finally sits down in his office chair, rubbing at his eyes as Kyungsoo follows him in and starts to read off his schedule for the day, which is packed full of meetings and one long conference. But at least it’s Friday, meaning it’s the night in which he gets to see his lovely Jongin again at _Rose Gold_. He didn’t call all week, but that’s fine. Chanyeol has more in store than just that expensive watch.

“...And at 9:00 tonight you have dinner with your parents and sister at that fancy Chinese restaurant L--”

“What?” Chanyeol removes his hands from his face. “I don’t remember planning that.”

“Well, you didn’t, but your family did. Don’t complain to me because I tried telling you Tuesday, but you told me to fuck off so you could buy Jongin a Cartier ring.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“No! That means I won’t get to see Jongin today, and he’s gonna think I’ve lost interest!” Chanyeol panics, gripping at the edge of the desk. He wants to cancel his dinner so badly because honestly he hates dinner with his parents, but he knows that would just cause more problems.

“You’re ridiculous. It’s not the end of the world, and I told you that you’d never land a date with him anyways.”

“You don’t understand, Kyungsoo! I’m one-hundred percent sure that I almost have him,” Chanyeol sighs wistfully and then pouts. “I guess that’s ruined now…”

“You’ll live, so go to your meeting in fifteen minutes. Taeyong is bringing you a coffee.” Kyungsoo promptly closes the cover on his tablet and walks out of the office to his own desk, leaving Chanyeol to wade in his sorrows.

Honestly, he’s not sure himself why he’s so attracted to Jongin and interested in him, but there’s something about Jongin that has Chanyeol coming back. Well mostly it’s for his looks but also his personality. Chanyeol always hated his ex-wife using his money, but Chanyeol would die to be able to spoil Jongin endlessly - just from seeing his reaction to the watch.

But alas, 9:00 rolls around and after a long day of monotonous work, Chanyeol is forced to sit and listen to his father offer more business advice that he’s already heard, and old lady gossip from his mother. No, he doesn’t care that Ms. Yoon was caught with a man 20 years younger than her. At least Yoora doesn’t seem too enthused either, sipping at her wine languidly, texting sneakily in her lap.

“Why didn’t you bring Sehun? I miss that boy,” his mother complains.

“Has he started his internship at the company yet?” His father asks.

Chanyeol resists the urge to roll his eyes. “He’s with his mom, and I wanted him to have a normal highschool life, so I’m going to wait until he’s graduated.”

There’s a displeased grumble from his father. “I remember I had you working at the company at fifteen. You should get that boy into the business, so that he’ll be ready to take it on later in life.”

“I’m only thirty-nine. He has a while before I’m ready to give the company to him.”

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t had him so young--” Chanyeol stands up from the table and grabs his jacket from his chair. He’s done listening to this. All these family dinners are only chances for his parents to pick and pull at his past mistakes and criticize him for running the company that they _forced_ on him.

“I’m leaving. Bye, Yoora.” Chanyeol bends down to kiss her cheek, ignoring the pleas from his mother to stay.

He rushes out of the restaurant with his coat pulled around him, and anger building in his gut. Walking out into the November air, he clenches his fists. It’s been so long since he’s felt like this, reminded of how unfair his choices in life were. Chanyeol’s used to the company now, and what it means to be the CEO, but sometimes he wonders what if?

With a sigh, he pulls his phone from his pocket to call his driver. He could probably go to _Rose Gold_ , but he doesn’t feel like it, and it’s later than he’d like. Chanyeol might as well go home, enjoy a lonely drink, and go to bed. Resigning to do so, he leans against the wall of the building and pulls up his contacts on his phone, but before he can find the name, his phone starts buzzing in his hand, and the caller ID screen comes up with an unknown number.

Confused, Chanyeol hesitates for a moment before answering. Maybe it’s an evening business call? It wouldn’t be the first. “Park Chanyeol, CEO of Park Electronics speaking,” he says in what he dubs his _Business Voice_.

 _“Oh! Uh, um…”_ There’s a rustling sound. _“S-Sorry, I’ll just…”_

The voice sounds familiar, so Chanyeol is quick to stop the person from hanging up. “Who is this?”

 _“Um, J-Jongin? From_ Rose Gold _? Sorry, if you’re busy or something, I was, um…”_

Chanyeol instantly perks up and bursts into a smile. Jongin! Jongin called him! He actually kept Chanyeol’s number! Eager, he replies, “No, I’m not busy at all! I just thought you were probably a late night business call, but this is better.”

 _“O-Oh.”_ Jongin sounds so nervous that it makes Chanyeol’s smile widen. _“I was just calling because you didn’t come tonight. And I was...I was worried. Sorry if that’s weird or whatever…”_

Chanyeol bites his fist. He sounds even more cute over the phone! “Sorry, Jongin, I just had a dinner to go to. I should’ve told you. I’m so happy you called though. I missed you too.”

 _“I-I didn’t say I missed you, Mr. Park!”_ Jongin makes a frustrated noise. _“I-I was, uh...Never mind!”_

“Hey, hey, don’t hang up!” Chanyeol urges, holding back his laughter. “You took the time to talk to me. The least you could do is actually make conversation.”

 _“Um, well, I have work, and I just wanted to check up on you…”_ Jongin sounds hesitant, and Chanyeol can hear voices in the background. He called Chanyeol in the middle of his usher duties? Well, now Chanyeol feels his heart rate skyrocketing to abnormal speed.

“Fine, but since you called, you have to go a date with me,” he replies smugly. His cheeks hurt from smiling when he hears Jongin stutter and fluster. “Are you busy next Saturday?”

“No, but I can’t possibly--”

Chanyeol cuts him off. “Great! Text me your address, and I’ll pick you up at seven. Bye bye, Jongin.” He gives just enough pause time for Jongin to complain before lowering his phone and ending the call. Humming happily to himself, Chanyeol saves the number as Jongin’s and finally calls his driver.

Later that evening, before bed, Chanyeol is pleased to find a text with an address.

 

Saturday couldn’t come fast enough. Chanyeol feels bad for making Kyungsoo sit through his groaning and ranting at the slow week, but he was so eager to see Jongin. Not to mention, he managed to get a date, so he was able to rub that in Kyungsoo’s face too. Well, when Junmyeon wasn’t around that is. Chanyeol doubts he’d be thrilled to find out his boss is dating his younger brother. It didn’t seem like Jongin told him anything.

Luckily, Saturday night comes pleasantly, and after two hours of his personal stylist tailoring his look, Chanyeol heads out to pick Jongin up. He drives himself this time, choosing his white Maserati as he’s been told he looks hot driving it. He’s pulling out all the stops in hopes of a second date with Jongin.

Jongin lives in a smaller, expensive studio apartment complex a few blocks from the club, and Chanyeol can see him standing by the curb in the cold, staring at his shoes with his face ducked into a black scarf. He looks stylish and handsome as always, a long, dark coat tied at the waist with a belt decorating his form. Anyone who saw him would think he was a model, and Chanyeol feels his heart speed up as he parks his car on the curb.

Climbing out of the car, Chanyeol hurries around to open the passenger door for a gawking Jongin. “You seem surprised,” he says, gesturing for Jongin to get in.

“I - Well, I didn’t expect you to really come…” Jongin smiles a little, laughing off his surprise. He follows Chanyeol’s guidance and gets in the car.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Chanyeol asks once he’s sat down in the driver’s seat. “You think I would just pine after you for weeks on end, only to stand you up on our first date? No, thank you, sir. I am a gentleman.”

Pulling off of the curb, he sees Jongin roll his eyes. “I can see that, Mr. Park.”

“Please, call me Chanyeol. I’m not _ancient_ nor a client.” Chanyeol fiddles with the heating controls, blasting warm air into the car.

Jongin pauses, and Chanyeol glances over to see him wide-eyed. “Wait...How old are you?”

Afraid that maybe Jongin didn’t like the whole age gap thing, Chanyeol laughs nervously. “You didn’t even do any research on me?”

“No, and even if you are ancient, you don’t look it so…” Jongin grins smugly.

Chanyeol shoots him a playful glare and relaxes. “You scared me, and I’m thirty-nine, which means I’m a stable man with wisdom and experience.” He winks.

Jongin looks Chanyeol up and down, moderately impressed. “Thirty-nine?”

Chanyeol smirks, showing a dimple. “Thirty-nine.”

They arrive at the restaurant soon enough, and he enjoys seeing Jongin’s reaction once Chanyeol parks in the valet lane. He picked the most expensive French restaurant in Seoul for their date, and he absolutely plans on spoiling Jongin the entire time - starting with hooking their arms together once outside and leading him into the restaurant. Chanyeol is pleased when he feels Jongin burrow his cold fingers into the pocket of his coat, pressed against Chanyeol’s side.

“I’m impressed, _hyung_.” Jongin murmurs to him as they approach the reservation booth. “You really want me that badly, huh?”

“Of course, _mon chéri_.” Chanyeol enjoys the way Jongin suddenly loses his confidence and ducks his head shyly once the French leaves his mouth. Wanting to turn it up a notch, Chanyeol says to the waiter, “ _Excusez-moi, monsieur. J’ai une réservation_.”

“Ah, _oui_.” The man behind the booth smiles and recognizes him immediately as his family has taken him to dinner here on many occasions. “ _Monsieur_ _Park_? _Suivez-moi, s’il vous plaît_.”

They’re lead over to a table in the corner of the restaurant, and Chanyeol pulls out Jongin’s chair for him politely before sitting himself down. Menus are placed in front of them, but Chanyeol’s eyes are affixed to Jongin taking off his scarf and coat, somehow managing to look like a model while the CEO struggles to get his arm out of his own.

“The French was impressive,” Jongin compliments as he fixes his hair. “Where’d you learn that?”

Chanyeol stares dumbly. He hadn’t realized how breathtaking Jongin looks tonight until they sat down moments ago. He must’ve touched up the rosy pink shade of his hair recently, and it contrasts perfectly with his bronze skin, which is practically glowing. Jongin looks handsome as hell all the time, but tonight he is just… “Are you wearing makeup?”

Scratching at his ear, Jongin smiles sheepishly. “A-A little BB cream.”

He hums. “Well, you look amazing now that I can see you in the light.”

A blush darkens Jongin’s cheeks, and he shifts in his chair. “Thank you...Chanyeol.” His smile grows wider, obviously pleased by the compliment. Meanwhile, Chanyeol is screaming inside because Jongin pronounces his name so cutely with his pouty voice. He wants to hear him say it more.

The date goes off without a hitch, much to Chanyeol’s relief. Jongin has to hold in his giggles as Chanyeol reads off every menu item with an overdone French accent. They probably look like idiots in such a high class restaurant, but neither of them care. Chanyeol orders for both of them, since Jongin’s never had French food and orders expensive wine as well, which is brought out swiftly.

“I’m not usually one for wine, but this is good,” Jongin says on his second sip. “Then again, I’ve only had the cheap stuff.”

“Some expensive ones can be shit too, but I agree.” Chanyeol raises his glass in acknowledgement. “So what do you do, Jongin? Other than working at the club.”

“I’m a dance instructor at a dance studio. I teach ballet to little girls and boys.” Jongin hides a smile behind his glass. “I actually majored in dance in university and everything. I needed a little extra money though, so I took up the job at the club on the weekends.”

Chanyeol can’t help the wide grin in reaction. “That’s adorable. I’m envious.”

“Why? You have a successful company.” Jongin furrows his brows in confusion.

His smile falters. “Ah, well, I wanted to make music as a teenager. But I was forced to go to business school and take over my father’s company. I have a little recording studio in my house, but I rarely have time to focus on music anymore.”

“Oh.” Jongin’s face falls. “I guess money comes with a price.”

“It’s not all bad!” Chanyeol is quick to reassure so as to not bring down the mood of their date. “I’m still happy. I would just change some things if I could.” He smiles sincerely.

Their main entrees arrive, and then it’s all Jongin practically moaning at how good the food is and springing into a conversation about his three poodle puppies. Chanyeol thinks Jongin only gets more charming the more he opens up, talking about ballet and his family. He rarely sees Junmyeon apparently, except for when he visits the club. Jongin knows he works for Chanyeol though, so he didn’t mention their date at all to Junmyeon the last time they spoke.

“He’s nosy,” Jongin murmurs as Chanyeol leads him out of the restaurant. He’s a tad more touchy than before, and Chanyeol can tell he’s tipsy. “I know he’d freak if he found out I was dating you too. Since you’re friends and all. Shit, it’s cold.” He shudders and adjusts his scarf.

Hesitant, Chanyeol wraps an arm around Jongin’s slim waist and pulls him closer as they call the valet to get their car. “This okay?”

To his relief, Jongin hums at the warmth. “What a gentleman, a warm one at that.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “I do what I can.”

The Maserati pulls up in no time, and Chanyeol tips the valet boy as Jongin climbs in the car. He's cranking up the heat when Chanyeol gets behind the wheel, mumbling about his freezing fingers. Chanyeol watches him adoringly, only stopping when Jongin looks his way. He knows he’s been caught with how Jongin smiles, eyes crinkling up.

The car ride to Jongin’s apartment is filled with Jongin asking random things, like where Chanyeol went to school (SNU), how it is running a big cooperation (hard and mostly boring), and what instruments he plays (guitar, piano, drums, among other things). Likewise Chanyeol asks Jongin if he has any other siblings (two sisters along with Junmyeon), why he has pink hair (he likes the color pink), and what else he likes to do in his freetime (play video games and sleep).

“I must say, Mr. Park, you have impressed me,” Jongin compliments once they’re parked outside his apartment complex. “I actually...had a lot of fun with you.”

“Me too.” Chanyeol turns in his seat. He honestly wish the night had lasted longer. They didn’t anything wild or out of the norm, but he’s still crazy about Jongin. “That’s the best first date I’ve ever been on.”

“Oh?” Jongin raises a brow in a teasing way. “First? So you’re expecting more?”

Chanyeol laughs sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck. “I hope so? I’d really love to see you again, Jongin.”

Jongin softens up at that once he sees that Chanyeol is serious, and his hands rest between his thighs nervously, gripping his sleeves. If it weren’t for the darkness in the car, Chanyeol would bet that his cheeks were tinged red. “I’d like that too, Chanyeol,” he says quietly.

“It’s a date then.” Chanyeol moves his hand to rest on Jongin’s knee and squeezes with a big smile. “Text me, and let me know when you’re free.”

“Okay.” Jongin nods with a smile of his own and moves to open the door of the car. “Goodnight, Chanyeol.”

“Goodnight, Jongin!” Chanyeol chirps, happily on cloud nine. He starts the car again, but in that moment Jongin stops with one foot out the car.

“Oh, and Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?” Chanyeol turns - only to freeze as Jongin grips the arm of his coat and leans over to kiss him on the lips, gently and sweetly. His lips are soft and plush, and Jongin’s cute nose bumps into Chanyeol’s. It’s so warm compared to the chill air that’s creeping in from the open car door.

Jongin pulls away with another shy grin. “Thanks again.” And with that he heads out and closes the door behind him, leaving Chanyeol to stare at the empty seat in awe.

Like a teenager experiencing his first kiss, Chanyeol bursts into a grin and laughs as he touches his lips and leans back in his seat. His heart is pounding against his chest, and he hasn’t felt so happy in a long time. All he can think of as he speeds off to head home is how much he wants to see Jongin again and as soon as possible. Kim Jongin has him wrapped around his little finger already.

 

During the weekends, Chanyeol likes to go on morning runs around the area close to his home. Getting older just means it’s harder to keep off weight, so he can’t just avoid exercise. It’s great stress relief too, especially spending the whole week being a busybody. He could get a personal trainer, but he isn’t interested in over-complicating things.

He’s a little slow getting up and around to it this particular morning, but thinking about how he has a date with Jongin tonight has him springing out of bed. They planned to go see a movie (Jongin’s idea) tonight, which is a week from their first date. Chanyeol has been dying to see him again, and his mind keeps replaying the kiss Jongin gave him that night.

Sehun is staying at his house this weekend, so Chanyeol leaves him a text to remind him that he’ll be out for a run. His son never wakes up before noon anyways, but Chanyeol is a good dad. And once he’s dressed warmly, he heads out the door with earbuds in his ears, blasting his self-made workout playlist. He lives in a small grouping of expensive houses that blends into the city. It’s nice to jog around and see all the shops opening up as the morning goes by.

Ever since he met Jongin that night at _Rose Gold_ , Chanyeol knows his mood has been better. He’s been smiling more and enjoying life. Kyungsoo even tells him that he doesn’t look as exhausted during the work day, albeit he has to swat the phone out of Chanyeol’s hand because he tends to distract himself by texting Jongin.

Chanyeol waves to the lovely Mrs. Yoon as she adjusts the sign outside of her café, and she waves back shyly. Most who know who he is tend to do the same. But even if he is a big shot CEO, Chanyeol likes to be treated normally most instances. But being handsome and successful is a hard life, sadly.

Halfway through his run, Chanyeol pauses at the crosswalk to catch his breath and rest just a little. Bracing his hands on his knees, he happens to look up and is puzzled as he spots a head of rosy hair across the street, unlocking the door to a small building on the corner. It only takes a look at the person’s profile for Chanyeol to realize that he’s looking right at Jongin.

“Jongin!” He calls out, taking out his headphones and running across the street with a big happy grin. Jongin jumps, placing his hands on the glass window of the door as he turns to look at Chanyeol in surprise.

“Chanyeol?”

“Hey,” Chanyeol breathes heavily and wipes sweat from his brow. “I was just out exercising and saw you.” He looks at the logo on the door and blinks. “Oh, this is the studio you work at?”

Jongin smiles and turns back to unlocking the door. “Yeah, no lessons today though. I’m just here to practice. I do it every weekend.” He finally turns the cumbersome key and opens the door. Jongin takes one step in before turning to Chanyeol. “Um, are you busy? You can come in if you want.”

Ignoring the fact that he still has half of his run left, Chanyeol nods eagerly. “I’m free! Lead the way.”

Pleased, Jongin grabs Chanyeol’s hand and pulls him through the threshold, the glass door closing behind him with the chime of a bell. It’s a small ballet studio but is sleek and modern looking along with a few touches of childlike innocence. There’s a sitting room and office as they walk in, but Jongin leads him into the left of two doors, unlocking that as well and flipping on the lights.

Inside is one of the studios, wood flooring and lined with floor-to-ceiling mirrors. There’s a couple of chairs in the corner, so Chanyeol releases Jongin’s hand to go sit there, letting out a sigh of relief now that he can finally give his tired legs a break.

“So I get to watch?” Chanyeol asks, trying not to stare too pointedly at Jongin’s thick dancer thighs in those black tights as he laces up his ballet shoes.

“Of course.” Jongin springs up once he’s done and grins. Looking at him like this, it’s easy to see that Jongin is a ballerino. His body is slim but toned, and he moves with grace. Chanyeol has thought this before, but he really struck gold by meeting someone as amazing as Jongin - and he hasn’t even seen him dance yet!

“You’re really...really beautiful, you know that?” Chanyeol says casually while Jongin is stretching his limbs on the bar. Gripping the bar, said man turns around and stares at Chanyeol in pure surprise, his cheeks that familiar dark shade that matches his hair.

“D-Don’t say it so simply like that!”

“But it’s true?”

Jongin makes a frustrated, embarrassed grumbling noise and turns back to the bar to continue his stretches. His flexibility is remarkable as he places his leg on the bar and bends his body perpendicular. Chanyeol feels his own face grow warm, and he bites his lip to quell the heat in lower regions. Well, to be plain honest, Jongin has a nice ass, and it has invaded his dreams and private times many, many instances.

Thankfully, Jongin ends his stretching and moves to the stereo in the corner, connecting his phone. Within a minute, a soft, classical piano melody begins as Jongin stands before the mirror - and then he begins to dance.

Chanyeol has never been to a ballet, and he can’t say he’s well-versed in any dance - let alone something as complex and technical as ballet - but he knows Jongin has him in awe within seconds. His body moves smoothly and gracefully, long limbs and pointed toes perfectly matching and accompanying the music. Chanyeol can’t tear his eyes away or blink as Jongin dances.

Once the music ends, Jongin turns to look at Chanyeol both expectantly and nervously. Chanyeol hadn’t realized it, but Jongin must’ve been wanting to impress him, though it’s not like he hasn’t been doing that continuously since day one.

“I - wow.” Chanyeol is speechless, and he spends a minute trying to formulate words before standing and saying, “I really want to kiss you right now, can I?”

“U-Um, sure, uh--” Jongin hardly gets another word out before Chanyeol is pushing him back against the mirrors gently, and his lips are on his. His hands dig into the fabric of Chanyeol’s jacket as he’s overwhelmed by the heated kiss, moaning lightly as Chanyeol pulls him closer by the waist. He kisses Jongin sensually and slowly, tongue invading his mouth and making Jongin melt against him, hands tangling in Chanyeol’s silver hair.

“God,” Chanyeol breathes, pressing his forehead against Jongin’s. “I know ballet is supposed to be beautiful and everything but…” He chuckles and slides his hands down to squeeze Jongin’s ass, hearing the responding gasp. “You were honestly really sexy too.”

There’s an awkward pause of silence that has Chanyeol freezing in place. Maybe he was moving too fast? Afraid, he withdraws his hands and pulls back to look at Jongin, who is avoiding his eye. “Jongin? Sorry was that too much?”

With a sigh and a blush still on his cheeks, Jongin shakes his head and slides his hands down to rest on Chanyeol’s chest. “Actually, I’m...Can I tell you something? Promise not to laugh?” He glances up with a small smile.

Chanyeol nods, although confused as to why Jongin is suddenly so serious. “What is it?”

“I’m...a virgin.”

It takes a moment for Chanyeol to process. “...Huh?”

A virgin? Jongin, a virgin? He’s taken aback. But Jongin is so gorgeous and breathtaking. Even his fashion isn’t lacking! And Chanyeol knows he isn’t the first man at the club to flirt with him, albeit he’s apparently the only one to score a date, but he thought that Jongin would have at least have plenty of one night stands with his looks?

“I-I know it’s weird. Sorry.” Jongin laughs pitifully. “I’m twenty-six, and I’ve never had sex.”

“Why?” Chanyeol blurts out before realizing that was kind of rude. “I mean, I don’t think it’s weird or anything. I’m just surprised because you’re so attractive.”

That makes Jongin relax a little. “I guess you could say I’m demisexual? I’m not really sexually attracted to anyone unless I’m romantically invested in them. I’ve never been in a long enough relationship to get there so…” He looks up at Chanyeol. “I like you, Chanyeol, but I’m new to this.”

Jongin still looks uncomfortable and unsure, so Chanyeol offers him a grin and kisses him chastely this time. “So go slow, right? I can do that. It doesn’t bother me at all.”

“Are you sure? I--” Jongin is interrupted this time by Chanyeol drawing him into a tight hug.

“I’m sure, and I’m glad you told me. I want you to know that I’m really not dating you because I want to have sex with you. I mean, I _do_ , but it’s not why I’m here and why I want to spend time with you,” Chanyeol murmurs, nuzzling into Jongin’s cotton candy pink hair. It smells like strawberries.

“Oh.” Jongin’s voice is muffled into Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Okay, and I liked kissing you...a-and when you touched my butt…”

“That’s good.” Chanyeol smirks and pats Jongin’s butt affectionately. “I was afraid that I was losing my touch!”

 

Chanyeol ends up leaving the studio shortly after that to give Jongin alone time to practice and pick up his exercising again. He manages to return home just before eleven, surprised to see his son awake and sitting at the breakfast bar with his phone in his hand. Sehun turns to him with sleepy eyes and asks for food, and Chanyeol is more than happy to cook a late breakfast for the both of them, enjoying the rare time they have together.

“Where’d you go?” Sehun side-eyes him as they eat. “You look really happy for some reason, and you were gone for a while…”

He smirks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Are you curious as to what your old man has been doing?”

Sehun recoils with a mildly disgusted expression. “Gross. So you are dating?”

“Maybe.” Chanyeol shrugs with a smug grin. “What about you? Is there a girl or guy you like?”

Sehun mirrors him with a: “Maybe.” But there’s a telltale flush on his son’s ears that tells him otherwise. Chanyeol will have to squeeze it out of him at some point.

Later in the day, Sehun leaves to hang out with one of his friends, a short but muscular guy named Minseok. Chanyeol narrows his eyes as he watches them leave, watching how Minseok draws Sehun close and the two teens blush. Ah, he gets it. While Sehun isn’t looking, Chanyeol throws Minseok the _I’m-watching-you_ gesture.

Despite having seen each other this morning, Chanyeol and Jongin are still on for a date at the movies. He dresses casually this time, in a nice button-up, jacket and jeans, and he makes sure to grab the Cartier bracelet this time, having forgotten to give it to Jongin on their last date.

The movie is okay for the most part as Chanyeol is more enthralled watching Jongin’s reactions to the action and comedy. When Jongin laughs, he _laughs -_ as in open-mouthed chuckles and clinging to Chanyeol aggressively as he does. It’s honestly adorable. Jongin has so many sides to him that Chanyeol never knew, and he’s enjoying every single one of them wholeheartedly.

Once the movie is over and they’re walking back to Chanyeol’s car, he debates asking Jongin to come over. After what happened at the ballet studio, he doesn’t want to come off too strong. It’s not like he’s asking Jongin over to have sex. It’s just to spend more time with him and have a drink or two.

“You look really serious. Did you not like the movie?” Jongin looks at him in concern, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand to get his attention.

“Oh, no, it was good. I was actually thinking of asking you to come over to my place for some drinks?” He proposes finally, glancing at Jongin timidly.

Turns out he had nothing to be worried about as Jongin smiles. “Sure. I’d love to. Honestly, I was hoping the night wouldn’t end here.”

“Me neither,” Chanyeol says, unlocking his car and opening the passenger door for Jongin and hopping in himself after. It’s a short drive to his house, and before long Jongin is gawking as Chanyeol pulls into the garage, parking the Maserati next to his three other luxury cars.

“See something you like?” Chanyeol grins as he cuts the engine and exits the car. Jongin does the same, only to head over to Chanyeol’s red Rolls Royce convertible, touching the shiny crimson exterior with a finger. “When it’s warmer, I’ll take you out in that one.”

“You really will? I’d be afraid to let it even leave the garage.” Jongin laughs, standing up from his crouched position. “I don’t even own a car, let alone a license to drive one.”

“Most times I have a personal driver for business and such. I’ve only been driving to impress you.” Chanyeol takes ahold of Jongin’s smaller hand again and leads him into the house.

It isn’t too big, only two story with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. But it has plenty of space and all the modern amenities that has Jongin ooh-ing and aww-ing as Chanyeol leads him through the different rooms, though he skips over Sehun’s room because he isn’t sure he’s ready to break to Jongin that he has a sixteen year old son. It’s not lying, right?

“It’s a nice place,” Jongin compliments from the couch as Chanyeol returns from the kitchen with a couple bottles of beer. “Ah, now this is what I’m used to, albeit not the expensive kind.” He says, inspecting one of the bottles.

“It’s my favorite.” Chanyeol cracks open his own and takes a sip, leaning back with his arm resting on the back of the sofa behind Jongin’s head. “You’re really cute when you laugh, by the way.”

Jongin nearly chokes in the midst of drinking and averts his eyes. “R-Really? I think I’m a little overbearing when I do.” He spreads his legs an inch or two, thigh brushing against Chanyeol’s.

“Nah, I like it. You’re more open to me than you used to be.”

“Well, I thought that you were only after my body. It sounded like that at first,” Jongin admits, scratching at his ear. “That’s why I denied you so much. I thought you weren’t serious.”

“I wasn’t, but I am now.” Chanyeol smiles sincerely, sliding his arm down to rest on Jongin’s shoulders instead and pull him closer. “I really like you, Jongin. You’re the first and only person I’ve been interested in in a long time.”

He can see Jongin trying to fight off a smile. “Me too. I’m happy when I’m with you, Chanyeol.” Jongin squishes his hands and the beer bottle between his thighs, a nervous habit as Chanyeol’s noticed. He looks so cute that Chanyeol just can’t resist turning his head and kissing him.

It was really only supposed to be a peck, but the both of them deepen it. Jongin’s lips are so soft and plush, and the taste of beer on his tongue is so tantalizing that Chanyeol can’t stop, and neither can Jongin apparently. It escalates as if both of them were strung up from the kiss in the studio. Chanyeol groans as Jongin pulls away momentarily to put both of their drinks down and bravely climb onto Chanyeol’s lap, straddling him.

“This okay?” Jongin breathes.

“More than okay,” Chanyeol replies in a hurry, drawing Jongin’s lips back to his. His hands rest on Jongin’s lithe waist, enjoying the feeling of Jongin’s hands making a mess of his hair and how he kisses eagerly but a little inexperienced.

“ _Ah_ , Chanyeol…” Jongin’s voice is so soft and melodic when Chanyeol kisses at his jaw, trailing down to the column of his neck to suck pretty marks there. He moans as Chanyeol draws his shirt up, big hands tracing faint abs and his pecs. Jongin pushes him away momentarily to take it off, muscles showing as he does so.

“God, I really do love your body though.” Chanyeol smirks, earning a matching grin from Jongin before kissing him again. He grabs Jongin’s ass with no hesitation this time, pulling him closer until their hips meet, and Chanyeol can feel Jongin’s erection trapped in his tight jeans.

Jongin bucks his hips in response and mewls into their kiss, letting out a full blown moan as Chanyeol grinds up against him. The sensation is only intensified as Chanyeol slides a hand into his jeans and underwear, a finger sneaking in between to press against his asshole.

“Chanyeol...Chan-yeol... _Ah_!” Jongin stiffens up and shudders, tightly gripping the back of the couch.

Chanyeol reaches his own climax shortly after, coming in his pants for the first time in a _long_ time. They’re both sweaty and suddenly weak-boned, and Jongin relaxes against him as Chanyeol shifts to lie down on the couch instead.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says as he subtly pulls his hand out of Jongin’s pants. “I didn’t mean for it to go...that far.”

“No, no, I liked it.” Jongin lifts himself up to look Chanyeol in the eye. His cheeks are still flushed, and his lips are red and bee-stung. “You don’t have to hold back because of what I said this morning. I just said that to tell you that I’m a virgin. Just go easy on me.” He grins.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Chanyeol traces Jongin’s spine as he kisses him chastely this time, as happy as can be.

Jongin tucks a loose strand of hair behind Chanyeol’s ear, tweaking it with a chuckle. “Your ears are so cute.”

Chanyeol grumbles and swats his hand away. “I know. You aren’t the first to say that, believe it or not.”

“I like them,” Jongin giggles, only to pause as he spots something next to Chanyeol’s waist on the couch. “What’s this?”

The CEO cranes his head up to look and recognizes it as the Cartier box. He'd forgotten that he’d stuffed it in his jacket pocket, and it must have slipped out when he lied down.

“It's for you, actually. I was going to give it to you that night when you called me, and I kept forgetting.” Chanyeol smiles sheepishly.

“For me?” Jongin sits up, and Chanyeol follows suit. He opens the box and gasps at the simple silver bracelet inside, taking it out gingerly and latching it on his wrist with the help of Chanyeol. “I love it. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Chanyeol feels all warm and bubbly inside as Jongin hugs him and kisses his cheek. “...So, uh, do you wanna borrow some pants and underwear?”

“...Yes, please.”

 

It’s 2:35 PM on a Wednesday, a couple weeks after his first date with Jongin, that Chanyeol hears a commotion outside his office. He looks up from the stack of proposals he’s been reading but can’t see much through the frosted glass windows surrounding his office other than someone quickly approaching the doors. An angry business partner? Kyungsoo pissed because he marked something up wrongly?

The last thing he expects is Junmyeon throwing the wooden doors open and storming in with a red face. Chanyeol is startled as he slams his palms on his desk and leans real close to his face. “You’re dating my brother?!” Junmyeon just about yells.

“Uhh…” Chanyeol glances over Junmyeon’s shoulder to see Kyungsoo shrugging and Baekhyun wearing an apologetic smile. “Yes?” He smiles nervously.

“What the fuck, Chanyeol? He’s so much younger!” Junmyeon’s strong brows are furrowed.

“It’s not like I’m some old guy! And I’m not forcing him to like me.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Jongin is twenty-six. He can make his own decisions, Junmyeon.”

“But he’s _my_ brother! Your _friend’s_ brother!” Junmyeon sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Neither of you even told me. Instead Baekhyun accidentally spilled the beans.”

“Probably because you would act like this. No offense.”

Junmyeon glares at him but appears to have calmed down. “Sorry. It’s just...weird, and it had to be _you_ of all people.”

Chanyeol narrows his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean? I’m a perfectly good man, thank you!”

“I mean, if that’s what you think…” Kyungsoo mutters from the doorway, and Chanyeol sends him an unappreciative frown.

“Just...don’t toy with him, okay? Jongin rarely dates or gets serious,” Junmyeon says, finally relaxing and coming to terms with the relationship between his brother and best friend.

“I’m not! It was never my intention.” Chanyeol straightens up. “I’m serious about him too, so don’t worry.”

“I’ll always be worrying,” Junmyeon lets out a final sigh and turns around to head back to his own office. “Don’t make me come back in here and yell at you again, Chanyeol.” With a wave of his hand, he’s gone.

“That went better than I expected,” Baekhyun admits after a moment of silence. “I figured that he’d skin you alive.”

“Or it’d be like a drama, and he’d pay you off to break up with Jongin,” Kyungsoo adds.

Chanyeol throws his ballpoint pen at them and makes a shooing motion. “Get back to work!”

 

Well, it was supposed to be a date. Jongin was supposed to come over for a lovely dinner cooked by Chanyeol, and then after they’d have a star wars marathon. The dinner went well of course because Chanyeol was fairly confident that he could cook his way into anyone’s heart, but Jongin was wearing these tight ass jeans that hugged his thighs and ass snugly. One joking touch to his butt lead to another…

It’s almost like Chanyeol had blacked out and now he’s staring down at a flushed, naked Jongin beneath him. His pink hair is messy against the pillows on Chanyeol’s bed, and his skin is glowing in the low light of the lit fireplace. Not to mention, he’s letting out little whines and heavy breaths as Chanyeol works him open with two fingers. His cock gives a weak jerk every time Chanyeol moves his hand.

“Cute. Have you fingered yourself before, Jonginnie?” Chanyeol murmurs with a smirk as he starts to thrust his fingers in and out quickly.

“O-Of course,” Jongin replies, only to yelp as Chanyeol pushes his legs up and bends him in half. As Chanyeol thought, he’s flexible. “Ch-Chanyeol!”

“That means I don’t have to go easy, hmm?” Chanyeol applies a little more lube before pressing three fingers in this time, and Jongin moans lowly, holding his thighs.

“But...y-your hands are bigger!” Jongin’s voice builds as Chanyeol resumes the fast pace he had before, a squelch sounding with every thrust. Precum dribbles onto his chest and stomach as his abs clench with his fast approaching orgasm.

“You look so good like this, and you’re so tight.” Chanyeol’s voice is so husky and deep that it has Jongin shuddering. “Fuck, I could just…”

That unfinished statement has Jongin’s eyes rolling back as he imagines Chanyeol’s cock replacing his fingers, pushing into Jongin slowly, filling him up so good because Jongin _knows_ its size is impressive. It’d feel so different from toys and so much more satisfying. He wants it inside so badly, and he reaches out to touch Chanyeol’s naked thigh.

“D-Do it then…” Jongin groans. “Fuck me, Chanyeol.”

Startled, Chanyeol pulls out his fingers and brings Jongin’s legs down to fit between them and look him in the eye. “You’re serious?” He really thought he would only get to finger Jongin tonight, not go all the way. “You’re ready?”

Jongin nods, moving his hand to grab ahold of Chanyeol’s. “I want to. I’m ready.”

Chanyeol smiles warmly and squeezes Jongin’s hand. “If you’re sure. If I’m your first, I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“I am. I want you.” Jongin pulls him closer and leads Chanyeol into another kiss, hands roaming the warm, bare skin of his back, kissed by the fire behind them. The kiss has his nerves relaxing and turns the temperature back up, turning Jongin needy again and aching for something back inside him.

“Off,” Jongin whispers, pulling at the hem of Chanyeol’s underwear. It causes his boyfriend to laugh, and Chanyeol sits up and back to take the boxer-briefs off. His erection springs out, and Jongin licks his lips at the sight of it. He’d suck Chanyeol off if he wasn’t so eager to have it inside of him, and the feeling must be mutual as Chanyeol gives him a sultry look before reaching for a condom in the bedside table, rolling it on and slathering on a generous amount of lube. He wipes the remainder over Jongin’s ass and then grabs at his thighs.

The charming smile that Chanyeol gives Jongin is relaxing as is the way he brushes Jongin’s rosy hair out of his eyes. “I’ll treat you gently, okay?”

“Okay, I trust you.” Jongin grins and hooks his legs around Chanyeol’s waist. He can hear his eager heartbeat, anticipation building as Chanyeol lines himself up and then starts to press inside. It burns, and Jongin sucks in a quick breath and clings to Chanyeol’s shoulders as he slowly slides all the way in. Tears spring to his eyes, but the pain is minute and minimal.

It helps once Chanyeol’s pressed up against him and strokes his dick, making the full sensation become pleasurable within minutes. He moans lowly into Chanyeol’s ear, “Wanna feel you more…”

Chanyeol chuckles and kisses Jongin’s temple. “That mean you want me to move?”

“Yes, you - _Mmh!_ ” Jongin cries out as Chanyeol abruptly pulls out and pushes it, albeit gently it was unexpected. His thighs instinctively squeeze Chanyeol’s hips, but that doesn’t stop him from slowly building up a soft pace.

“You sound so cute, and you feel so good,” Chanyeol pants, watching Jongin moan with a slack jaw and blissed-out eyes. “I’m barely doing anything, but you’re already like this.”

“C-Can’t help it,” Jongin whimpers, moving his hands to grip the pillow underneath his head so he could better watch the way Chanyeol slid in and out of him. Something about it was so arousing, and he could feel Chanyeol brushing against his prostate with every gentle thrust. It just wasn’t _enough_.

“Faster, _uh_ , harder,” Jongin begs, and Chanyeol raises a brow in response.

“I can do that.” Chanyeol smirks and reaches up to grab the headboard, and Jongin isn't prepared at all as he's shunted up the bed with the strength behind Chanyeol’s movements. His eyes can't focus on anything anymore, and he moans wantonly as he's pounded into mush, toes curling and cock spurting copious amounts of precum onto his stomach.

“Chanyeol!” Jongin gasps for breath in the overload of sensations, drooling as Chanyeol pauses with slow grinds in-between. “So...good! I-I’m gonna…”

“Close?” Chanyeol grunts out. “ _Mmm_ , me too.”

Jongin reaches down to jerk himself off to Chanyeol’s rhythm and before long his back arches off of the pillows, and he’s coming onto both of their chests with an orgasm that shakes him to the core. His expression of bliss and loud moan have Chanyeol shortly following him and feeling like he’s going to snap the headboard in half. It’s been so long since he’s had and orgasm so good.

“Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol looks down to see Jongin tearing up beneath him, and he automatically assumes the worst, lowering his hands to hold Jongin’s cheeks. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry!”

Jongin shakes his head and instead smiles, resting his hands over Chanyeol’s. “No...I’m just...I think I’m in love with you, Chanyeol.”

“Oh…” Chanyeol’s eyes go comically wide, and it makes Jongin giggle. “Oh! I mean, me too...I love you too.” He grins from ear-to-ear, leaning down to kiss Jongin’s cute nose, then his forehead, and then his pretty lips.

“I’m so happy,” Jongin sighs once their lips part, and Chanyeol pulls out. “I’m glad you were my first.”

“I’m glad you let me.” Chanyeol returns from the bathroom with a wet cloth and cleans Jongin before lying down next to him. “Was it as good as you hoped?” He teases, spooning Jongin from behind.

Jongin laughs. “Hmm...could’ve been better had we lasted longer.”

Chanyeol chuckles and squeezes him tight. “Well, there’s always time for a second round,” he murmurs, smoothing a hand down Jongin’s thigh.

“Bring it on.”

 

It starts snowing as Chanyeol sits in his car, parked outside of Jongin’s dance studio. He watches the little snowflakes gather on his windshield as he peers out and wonders when Jongin will walk out, especially since all the little ballerinas have filed out already. He’s gotten used to picking Jongin up after he’s done teaching at the studio, whenever Chanyeol isn’t caught up in late night business that is, and they mostly just go back to Chanyeol’s place for dinner and a movie (or more).

Tonight, he plans on just ordering Jongin’s favorite takeout chicken instead of cooking. It’s really unbelievable how much Jongin loves fried chicken and craves it. It’s a cute little quirk of his that Chanyeol happens to adore as someone who came from a “high society family” that never ordered takeout.

He hadn’t realized that he zoned out staring at the windshield until he jumps as the passenger door opens, and Jongin appears, looking equally surprised from Chanyeol’s reaction.

“Lost in thought?” he asks, hopping in and leaning over to kiss Chanyeol softly.

“Just thinking about you.” Chanyeol replies with a cheesy smile, waiting for Jongin to put on his seatbelt before pulling out onto the road. “Is chicken ok for dinner?”

“Uh, _duh_ ,” Jongin snorts. “I’m always up for chicken. You must be trying to butter me up, huh?”

“Maybe.” Chanyeol grins cheekily, and Jongin reaches over to pinch his cheek.

“Well, _maybe_ , you’ll get something out of me, Mr. Park.” Jongin’s hand slides down to squeeze his thigh suggestively as he speaks in a sudden sultry tone.

With such a short drive, Chanyeol is pulling into his garage in no time, and he turns to Jongin with a smirk. “ _Maybe_ I’d rather have something _in_ you, Mr. Kim.”

Jongin narrows his eyes. “Touché. Well played.”

The moment they’re out of the car, and Chanyeol has unlocked the door, Jongin pushes him inside the house and against a nearby wall. Eager lips are pressed against his, and his hands are grabbing at Jongin’s ass through his ballet tights. Both of them are so lost that they don’t hear the sound of someone clearing their throat or even notice their presence until the living room light suddenly turns on. Jongin pulls away from Chanyeol with a jump.

“Hey.” Sehun says from the couch. “I let myself in.”

“Wh-Who is that?!” Jongin yelps and puts as much distance as he can between Chanyeol and himself, blushing furiously.

Chanyeol seems unfazed. “Oh, is this weekend my weekend?”

“No, but Mom is out of town, so she sent me here. Guess she forgot to run it by you.” Sehun eyes Jongin up and down. “Is this your new boyfriend?”

“Chanyeol!” Jongin grumbles, shooting him a _please explain_ look.

“Um, well,” Chanyeol starts out with a sheepish, apologetic grin, “Jongin, this is my son, Sehun.”

There’s a decent pause before Jongin laughs nervously. “S-Son? Is this a joke?”

“Uh...no?” Chanyeol says.

“I’m sixteen.”

“Now’s not the time for that, Sehun.”

Jongin seems to slowly get out of his shock and disbelief and instead pulls Chanyeol closer with a furrowed brow. “And why did this never come up? You were married before! And you have a son! A _teenage_ son!”

“I meant to tell you! It just...didn’t come up, like you said.” Chanyeol sighs. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t mean to hide it from you or anything. Sehun’s rarely with me as it is. His mom monopolizes him.”

His boyfriend stares him down for a moment, looking for any lie or discrepancy. Chanyeol starts to sweat under his eyes, but eventually Jongin relaxes and sighs as well. “Alright, I believe you, but you have to make it up to me for the mental scar of being caught by your son.”

“ _Your_ mental scar?” Sehun sits up straight on the couch in disbelief. “I just saw my dad make out with some young guy!”

“I’m twenty-six, thank you,” Jongin grumbles in response, crossing his arms.

“Thank _you_ for strengthening my argument. We’re closer than age than you and my dad.” Sehun smiles haughtily as he points between himself and Jongin.

“No offense, Chanyeol, but your son is testing me.”

Chanyeol pinches the bridge of his nose. “I know. Just ignore him. He was mostly raised by his mother.” He pulls out his phone and starts to dial the number of the chicken place. “Do you want chicken, Sehun?”

“Sounds good to me!” Sehun kicks up his legs as he moves back to his sprawled out position on the couch.

“Um, Chanyeol…” Jongin follows him into the kitchen as Chanyeol orders the food, and he takes a seat on one of the barstools. “How long is he gonna be here?”

“Hmm?” Chanyeol ends the call. “Oh, Sehun stays every other weekend with me usually.”

“So...all weekend?” Jongin deflates against the countertop. “I guess I’ll just leave after dinner then.”

“Nah, don’t worry about him. He usually goes to hang out with his friends and do teenager things.” Chanyeol moves to sit next to him, resting an arm across his shoulders to pull him close. “He stopped wanting to hang out with his boring ol’ dad a long time ago, so we’ll probably be alone tomorrow to do _adult_ things.”

Jongin pouts as he cuddles close. “But what if I wanted to do adult things _tonight_?” He whispers.

Chanyeol raises a brow with a smirk. “Oh? You’d have to be quiet though, and you’re not very good at that.”

Jongin feels heat rise to his cheeks, and he lowers his eyes. “I-I can do it…” he says even though he knows Chanyeol will rise to the challenge, especially with the wolfish grin he gets.

And he isn’t wrong at all as that night has him riding Chanyeol in the chair in his room, lips pressed to Chanyeol’s shoulder to muffle his moans and cries. He’s on his third orgasm already and sobbing as Chanyeol lifts him up and down since Jongin’s legs have tired out.

“N-No more…” Jongin whimpers, straightening up as Chanyeol starts to kiss and suck at his nipple. “Please...Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol laughs breathlessly. “Is that what you were calling me earlier, baby?”

Jongin lets out the cutest little gasp and clings to Chanyeol tighter. “P-Please...daddy…”

“Fuck, I love it when you say that.” Chanyeol groans and then takes Jongin into his arms, picking him up and depositing him onto the bed. “Remember you have to be quiet, okay?”

 

Jongin has trouble hiding his shame the following morning, pulling up the collar of the sweater he borrowed from Chanyeol in hopes that he can hide the hickeys on his neck. Luckily, Sehun doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to him and is eating with his eyes locked on his phone. Jongin takes a look at Chanyeol, who’s reading the news on his phone, already dressed nice as usual. His eyes flicker between the father and son.

How come he never figured Chanyeol could be a dad? It makes so much sense.

“By the way…” Jongin stiffens the moment he sits down as Sehun speaks up. “He’s _my_ dad, not yours.”

Jongin’s entire face goes red in shame, and Chanyeol only starts to laugh his ass off.

 


End file.
